


Things May Come (to those who wait)

by Leela



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Community: sohotoutthebed, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leela/pseuds/Leela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing had prepared Tommy for anything like Adam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things May Come (to those who wait)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tremble_beloved](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tremble_beloved).



> **Betas:** aislinntlc, eeyore9990
> 
> **Notes:** Written for tremble_beloved for the [So Hot out the Bed Berty Valentine's Day Fest](http://sohotoutthebed.dreamwidth.org/) on Dreamwidth. Many thanks to my betas and to the mods, who worked so hard on this fest.

Bus weeks sucked ass. Tommy hated the long stretches of time with concert after concert in town after town, without time for them to spend a night in a hotel. They left him twitchy and restless and needy. For Tommy time, for space to stretch out in, and if he were being honest with himself, for Adam.

The weather was just making things worse. Day after day of cold rain and even colder wind that left Tommy wondering how the hell people lived in some of the places they visited. He looked out the window of the bus, considered the rain drumming down on the parking lot and the other vehicles surrounding them. He'd chance getting colder to go over to Adam's bus, get a hug and some body warmth, but Adam wasn't there. Adam was over in the venue doing some sort of private pre-soundcheck thing that was mostly about getting Adam time, as far as Tommy could tell.

His fingers plucking chords on the inseam of his jeans, Tommy considered and reconsidered the decision he'd made after last night's concert. Adam had kissed him, humped him, dragged him around by his hair. Basically fucking overwhelming Tommy with his height and his enormous dick and his big hands every damn night and leaving Tommy the kind of horny that couldn't be satisfied by jerking off. The kind of horny that only made Tommy realize how much he wanted Adam.

"Chicken shit," he mumbled, and then had to wave off Isaac and Neil who both looked up from their TV watching and asked what he wanted.

_Not you_ was the answer on the tip of his tongue, but he fucking wasn't going to say anything to them until he— 

Before he could change his mind again, Tommy pulled his hood up over his head, zipped up his hoodie, and headed for the door. Someone called his name as he went down the stairs, but he ignored them.

It wasn't that far from bus to door, but Tommy began running as soon as he left the shelter of the bus, keeping his head down, trying to stay as dry as possible. It wasn't that far, but he was fucking shivering by the time he dove in through the door a security guard opened for him. God damn weather. Who knew he'd need a fucking winter coat in May for fuck's sake?

Inside, it was warm and dry. Pushing his hood back, Tommy shook out his hair and wrapped his arms around himself. He turned to the security guard. "Adam Lambert?" 

"On stage, but he specifically requested not to be disturbed." The guard moved, putting himself between Tommy and his goal.

Drawing himself up to his full height, which was nowhere near enough to impress this dude, even with creepers on, Tommy pushed his damp bangs out of his eyes and said, "Doesn't apply to me." 

For a moment, he thought the dude was going to argue, and like fuck, there was no way Tommy could win that fight, but then he gave Tommy a quick once-over and said, "You're the guy he kisses."

Tommy nodded and held out his hand. "Tommy Ratliff."

"Gary Barnes." Gary engulfed Tommy's hand with one of his own, giving it a careful shake that clearly used only a fraction of his strength. "My granddaughter has your picture on her wall. That's how I recognized you."

"Cool." Tommy plastered on a smile and tried not to look as impatient as he felt. "I've gotta go talk to Adam, but like, if you remind me later, I'll sign something for her."

And with that, Gary moved out of Tommy's way and let him through. "I'll keep everyone else out," Gary said. "Give you two some privacy."

_Fucking assumptions_ , Tommy thought as he stalked off down the hallway. _Kiss a guy a few dozen times, and everyone thinks you're balling him_.

The fact that Tommy wanted to be balling Adam was some damn thing else.

o)*(o  


Backstage was dimly lit. Only years of experience enabled Tommy to maneuver through its obstacle course without tripping or knocking something over. When he got to the wings though, his breath hitched and his dick stirred.

Adam was spread out on one of the risers, knees bent. One booted foot dangled off the edge, jeans and underwear hanging from his ankle. Adam's other leg was bare, his knee bent, his foot planted on the edge, and he was jerking off. And his dick... was bigger, thicker, harder than Tommy had imagined.

He'd fucked around with a few guys, jerking them off, blowing one or two, but none of them had prepared him for anything like Adam.

"Christ, what you fucking do to me," Tommy muttered under his breath, adjusting his jeans and moving towards Adam before he'd so much as thought about anything more than getting his hands, his mouth on Adam.

Slipping into the vee of Adam's legs, Tommy hesitated for a second and then placed his hand on top of Adam's. 

"Shit!" Adam's entire body jerked, and his eyes flew open. He gaped at Tommy. "Oh my god, what are you—"

"I..." His mouth suddenly dry, Tommy licked his lips. "You..." Then, because he didn't know what else to do or how to explain, he bent down and touched the tip of his tongue to the head of Adam's dick.

"Tommy," Adam groaned. His head fell back, and his hips stuttered. 

There was no response Tommy could give. He was too busy swirling his tongue around, tasting Adam. He was salty, a little bitter, a little sweet, overwhelming the bland slick of lube, and tempting Tommy to lick and suck and get more and more. Instead, he lifted his head, turned it sideways, and sucked a kiss on the inside of Adam's thigh. Hair crinkled in his mouth, muscle twitched under his lips, and Tommy smiled. 

"Your legs," he said. "Do you know how fucking amazing they are?" Tommy placed a hand on each of Adam's thighs, stroked them, running his fingertips along the sensitive crease at the top. "So strong. So big. Damn close to perfect." 

"What are you doing?"

"Collecting on a string of promises." Tommy grinned at him. "One for every night you've teased me and humped me and left me wanting more." Then, without waiting for Adam to respond, he dragged his lips from the curve of Adam's knee to his balls. Sucking, nipping lightly, just the way Tommy liked to have it done to him — the way Adam liked it too, if the noises spilling from his mouth were any clue.

"God, fuck... Tommy. You... God."

Pushing Adam's hand off his dick and replacing it with one of his own, Tommy crouched down and licked Adam's balls, pressing his tongue into the sensitive spot behind them, drawing more and more noises from him. 

Each sound, each taste and touch sank through Tommy, settling heavy and needy in his own cock and balls. He had to pause before moving on to Adam's dick so he could pop his own jeans open. His briefs were already damp with precome, and he moaned with relief as he shoved them down.

One hand on his own dick, Tommy flattened his tongue and licked a strip up the vein that ran along the underside of Adam's dick. 

Adam's head went back, hitting the riser with a quiet thunk, and his hips bucked up. The head of Adam's dick slid across Tommy's cheek, and he turned slightly so the heated skin ran over his lips.

"So good," he moaned. "So big."

One hand on his own dick, Tommy grasped the base of Adam's dick with the other. Then he took the head into his mouth. A light touch of his lips on Adam's skin, one Adam should barely have been able to feel from Tommy's experience, and yet it stretched Tommy's lips wide enough to send sparks tingling down his spine, and it drew an incoherent noise from Adam.

Adam's fingertips scrabbled on the surface of the riser, and he shuddered, clearly fighting the urge to fuck Tommy's mouth. "Please," he said.

A squeeze of Tommy's hand, a swirl of his tongue, a hard suck, and Adam was twisting restlessly, begging in words and syllables that didn't need to make sense for Tommy to understand them.

Tommy pulled off and raised his head, so he could see Adam. "I want this," he said. "Fucking want you and for more than just this." 

"Want you too. For so long," Adam said. "Just... fuck! I need... please?"

Tommy's reply was to place his lips on the head of Adam's dick, dip his tongue into the slit and then go down on him as far as he could. Adam was too big for Tommy to take in too much, and how fucking glorious was that? His jaw ached, and that was such a fucking turn on that he was thrusting into his own hand in time to the pulls and tugs and squeezes and sucks and licks that he was giving Adam's dick. 

Then Adam began bucking up into every suck and stroke, and Tommy had to lean down, contorting himself to use his forearm and his weight in an attempt to hold Adam down. But Adam was too much stronger, too much bigger, and Tommy couldn’t resist that. 

His own dick thickening, becoming harder as his balls drew up, Tommy gave up and let Adam go. There was only Tommy's hand on Adam's dick to stop Adam from fucking his mouth. And that... that was fucking hot, every damn thing Tommy wanted. 

He sped up, sucking and squeezing faster and faster. Losing rhythm, losing coordination as he came closer and closer to the edge. And then Adam grabbed at Tommy's hair, pulling on it, and the small pain shot through him like a bolt of lightning, and Tommy was lost. His dick pulsing into his hand, over his jeans, Tommy groaned around Adam's cock. 

"Tommy," Adam moaned, and he came, filling Tommy's mouth. 

Swallowing as much as he could, Tommy released Adam's dick and leaned against Adam's thigh. "God damn," he said. "Why the fuck did we wait so long to do that?"

There was a pause, long enough for Tommy's stomach to sink and for him to feel as if he'd just made one of the worst mistakes ever, before Adam said, "I was waiting for you."

"Well, fuck." Tommy dropped a kiss on Adam's softening dick. "Don't wait that long next time, okay?"


End file.
